The Times We Lost
by Daydreamer79
Summary: Naruto meets Sasuke for their last battle in an all too familiar location. Will the outcome heal old wounds or leave only hurt and despair in its wake?


I don't own Naruto nor do I make money from it.

**IMPORTANT A/N**: If you are one of the people who reads my work, please see the top of my author's page. I'm going to be removing the majority of my one shots and some of the my stories from this site as well as editing out all sex for the stories I post on this site. This story was a gift for shadowphoenix143's birthday. It's a bit short but I'm tapped for time and pumped this out at fairly short notice.

**The Times We Lost**

_They say, when two great shinobi attack with every part of their being, there is a moment when they know the depths of the other's heart. For that one moment, they can see everything that once was and will be. In that moment, they are given the choice to change their course or follow through with it. What happens next is their own choice._

"Naruto?" Sakura murmured sadly, watching her friend of many years starring into the falling rain.

"Do you ever think on the past, Sakura-_chan_? Do you ever wonder if you had done something different, things wouldn't have come to this?" Naruto sighed rubbing his finger across the scratched insignia in his hand. It had become something of a nervous gesture in the four years past. Since that day on the lake, he'd thought only of Sasuke. He'd thought of their childhood long gone. He'd thought of their missions; of the empty place both had filled in the other's heart. He thought of all the foolish things he'd done--of all the things he should have done said.

"You know I do," she whispered, leaning heavily against the doorway to his tiny apartment.

Naruto smiled, having perfected the humorless motion. "I think about it a lot. When I die, Sakura-chan…"

"Don't say that, Naruto. You won't die. You can't." She shook her head adamantly.

Naruto sighed. He knew. The moment his rasengan connected with Sasuke's chidori, he'd known. Sasuke was set in his course. It was his choice just as this one was Naruto's. They would die. There was no other outcome. Naruto couldn't allow Sasuke's revenge, no matter how deserving Konoha was of it. The mountain could not bow to the wind.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. You're strong. You will make a great Hokage one day." Naruto placed a hand on the kunoichi's shoulder, leaning his brow to rest against hers.

"There's still time. Sasuke-kun might…" she closed her eyes at the smile sliding across Naruto's lips.

"Sakura…thank you." He knew those were the words spoken to her as Sasuke left the village all those years ago. He knew they would have just as much meaning coming from his lips. She was strong--the strongest person he knew. He even had a feeling she was even more emotionally stronger than Tsunade-baachan.

"Don't say those words, Naruto. Don't do this to me. I love you." She buried her face in his chest, not wanting to see the determination in his eyes.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan. You and Sasuke are my best friends. That's why I'm doing this. I want show the world the depth of our bond. I want them to remember what happens today. Thank you for caring, Sakura. I'm sorry I couldn't bring him back. I'm sorry I was too weak to do anything then." Naruto placed two forehead protectors in her hands.

"Don't." she whispered, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

Naruto smiled, kissing her brow before flickering away. There was somewhere he needed to be. It was a fitting choice for their final battle. Sasuke was waiting for him. He'd always been the shadow of perfection he'd chased, determined to beat when in fact they were equals--two sides of the same coin. No one but they could understand the powerful connection. Others dismissed it but he knew it was there. Sasuke was always a part of his life, even when he wasn't physically in it. Sasuke's presence in the world gave him reason to push himself beyond his limits. He couldn't verbalize the magnitude of his feelings for his lost friend. Admiration? Obsession? Love? All he knew was Sasuke had become the driving force in his life. His dream of being Hokage was just that--a dream. There were more important things than childhood dreams of grandeur.

Naruto legs carried him quickly over the terrain. The trees thinned as he neared his destination. The sound of water--a distant roar--brought back memories still fresh in his mind and heart. He recalled the anger and pain. Sasuke had left them. His search of power had torn him from their embrace. He recalled the determination in both their faces a blow after blow landed on unyielding flesh. In the end, his determination had weakened. For a mere moment, he'd doubted himself. That split second of indecision allowed Sasuke's hand to pierce him, ending their battle and allowing the other the opportunity to follow his own desires.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered, stepping from the tree line. The ragged cliffs overlooking the valley had stood in silent observation of many epic battles. Today would be no different. He knew it was pointless to reason with Sasuke. There would be no need. Both were firm in their beliefs. Today was the culmination of everything that had happened in their lives--the good and the bad.

Dark eyes lifted from where he stood on the opposite cliff. Their gazes locked in silent understanding. This was the way it had to be. Neither would shame the other by backing down--their respect ran far too deep.

"So this is it." Naruto funneled chakra to his feet as he raced down the cliff, his eyes only for Sasuke.

"Naruto." Sasuke's gaze never left his own as the other stepped onto the water.

"I'm glad you came," Naruto said, a happy smile splitting his face.

Sasuke inclined his head, acknowledging the other's presence. Naruto shook his head. Sasuke had to be an arrogant bastard even to the end. Of course, he wouldn't have him any other way.

Naruto slipped a hand into the equipment pouch he carried at his waist, retrieving a kunai. "Do you remember what I said to you before?"

"Do you still believe you can defeat me?" Sasuke own eyes flared red with his sharingan.

"I can't let you continue on this path, Sasuke. I blame myself for being to high on my own successes to see how you felt. I allowed you to fester in your own dark place but now I know. If things were different…I can't say I wouldn't be willing to destroy Leaf as well." Naruto clenched his fist, his lips pulled into a frown.

"So you've said before. Somehow I don't believe you. An idiot like you could never understand what I've lost because you never had it!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto smiled sadly, lifting a hand to place over his heart. "But I have, Sasuke. You say I've never felt the sting of losing someone precious? I lost you. I know the burn you feel. I know the hate. I choose not to allow it to eat away at me. That is my choice."

"This talk is pointless." Sasuke drew his katana from his back as he crouched, a snake ready to strike.

Naruto took his own stance, his eyes a clear blue of determination. No more words were spoken. They were not needed in this dance of power rocking the shores of the once quiet valley. Blades clashed with a ferocity. Each could say they gave their all with each and every landing blow. The outcome, some would say, was decided long before they ever stepped to the field.

Sparks flew from their weapons. Sweat dripped from their brows. The water beneath their feet churned and lapped at the soles of their sandals as each ducked and dodged the other's attacks.

It came to an end. Both were at their limit. Neither had enough energy for more than one last powerful attack; their previous actions mere foreplay for this man event. Here they stood as equals before the world. Both knew this final act would shake the shinobi world to its core. There was no turning back. This was their final act as friends…no, as brothers.

Blood dripped from the minor scratches adorning both bodies. Naruto's hand cupped as he drew on the power Jiraiya taught him those years ago. Chakra and wind swirled together and still he drew more. This was it. He would give every bit of his chakra into this one attack.

Sasuke tossed away his sword, his entire body glowing with the electricity of the _chidori_. The air crackled as the familiar chirping sound of the technique accented the gushing of the wind caused from Naruto's _rasengan._

The familiar scene played out almost in slow motion as powerful legs propelled each towards their destiny. Their eyes met as their techniques connected.

The old saying played out in both heads as the world went white. It's true. One can live out an eternity in a single moment.

_Why did I have to be on a team with him?_

_What a moron._

_Why did you save me, Sasuke?_

_Idiot. My body moved on its own._

_I missed you._

_You always were a moron. I missed you too._

The backlash from the attack flung both bodies against opposite rock walls as the sound reverberating to the very streets of Konoha. Sakura fell to her knees, screaming at the injustice of the world they lived in as other's looked around in confusion. A single tear trickled from the one visible eye of the new Hokage as he slumped in his chair, the war advisors rushing to him in shock.

Naruto opened his eyes, the bleary light from the cloud covered sky created sparkles of illumination to twinkle on the water. Sasuke's still form lay opposite of himself. He could feel the quiet--inside and out. His body was dying. No amount of chakra or Kyuubi healing would save him. He felt his end just as he felt his connection to Sasuke tighten. The last of his chakra was used to cross the water to were the other lay.

"Sasuke…" he gasped out, tears running down his face.

Eyes opened. The anger was gone. The hate was gone. All that was left was Sasuke--the way he should have been. A tear trickled down Naruto's face as he slumped by Sasuke's broken body. They had only moments remaining.

"It doesn't hurt anymore…" Sasuke whispered, his eyes never leaving Naruto's face.

Naruto chuckled, blood trickling from his lips to splash on the wet ground as he linked their fingers together. "That's the way it's suppose to feel."

"Do you think we'll get it right in the next life?" Sasuke breathing was slowing, the internal injuries taking their toll on his body.

"I hope so." Naruto slumped beside his friend. "I want a chance to kick your ass. I think that's where the universe messed up."

Sasuke smiled. "I understand now."

"What's that?" Naruto fought the darkness creeping in his vision. He wouldn't die before Sasuke. He wanted to hear what he said.

"I understand…" Sasuke's eyes closed, his fingers going limp where Naruto clasped his hand. "…you."

"So do I, bastard." Naruto relaxed against the stone as his world went black.

**~*~**

Kakashi stood over the bodies of his two former students. He half expected them to jump up, chasing each other in their childhood rivalry. He bowed before them as the Rookie Nine lifted the limp forms to stretchers to be returned to Konoha for burial.

Kakashi stayed behind. His fingers trailed the scars left from the battle. He'd watched Naruto leave the village. He could have stopped him. He could have sent ANBU to take him into custody. He hadn't. He'd turned a blind eye as the son of his teacher walked to his death.

"I hope you both find the peace you never had in this life." he whispered.

The clouds parted, sunlight shining down on him with warmth. He turned suddenly at the laugher ringing through the valley. For a split moment he saw them as they were when he'd first met them. Naruto raced after Sasuke, nearly tackling him to the ground. Then he heard the sound--Sasuke's laughter--and a peace washed through him.

"Catch you later, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke lifted his hand to Kakashi as both faded into the light.

Closing his visible eye, he lifted his face to the warmth of the sun. It still hurt. The pain continued to radiate through him but it was just a little more bearable. He supposed this small gift was Naruto's way of helping ease the burden left at their death.

"Catch you later, Naruto. Take care of him, Sasuke." Kakashi lifted his hand to the horizon before beginning his journey back home. He still had his life to live.

The End.


End file.
